galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Viking Warriors
Neo Viking Warriors The Viking Movement on Earth was born out of viking reenactment groups and glorified and reinterpreted the culture commonly known as Vikings. All aspects were revived but central to the Vikings have always been warriors. While the original culture had many more elements, much of these elements were based on historical accounts of others, like monks , travelers and so forth (as the Vikings themselves did not keep detailed historical records and very little in written documents). What made the Viking civilization legendary even in their own time were their raids, their attacks and warriors. They terrorized the entire European region with brutal and swift raids. To gain a reputation of such fierceness in a time where skirmishes, raids and wars fought with axe and sword were quite common. Most legends, descriptions and reported events were again made by others. By their victims, by reports given to kings and rulers. These external observations shaped a common inherited conception of the Viking culture. Most of the Vikings own accounts were in form of legends and orally recounted heroic events and deeds of warriors. The Viking reenactment groups focused on these elements and reinterpreted them from all kinds of sources. 1 This focus on the warrior culture as central element became the core aspect of the movement and translated into the Neo Viking culture. The conditions on Nilfeheim were anything but ideal. Only the fact that the planet had virtually no land prevented them from killing each other, as they spread out over millions of small islands. The sheer distances and the separation into small family communities prevented larger scale conflicts. As the families and groups spread out over those islands they formed tight little family based communities focused on a central leader. Resources were extremely sparse. Raiding other family communities became a very common occurrence in the first 1000 years. Island communities developed the Burgs (fortress like multi family structures akin to the castles of Pre Astro Earth) . Attacking, raiding and defending burgs and families became a way of life. The strongest and best fighters became warriors and a central element of these family communities. The family communities developed into the Clans of Nilfeheim . All men were groomed from birth to become warriors. The profession developed into a title. Only a person 2 completing the so called Ancient Challenge was allowed to call himself a warrior. Warriors could then choose allegiance to any clan they choose. They confirmed their choice by swearing unwavering support to the clan or the clan chief . In doing so they also dropped their last name and adopted the clan name. Siegfried Torkelson for example would become Siegfried of the Olafsons . (His family, wife children retained the Torkelson name) He would get living quarters within the burg and a share of the Clans income (the share could vary from 1% to 50% depending on the importance and reputation of the warrior) In more recent times when actual clan fighting was rare (now usually done warrior vs warrior after issuing a challenge) Clan Warriors developed into clan business managers, fishing boat captains, hunting sub captains, Nubhir Farm leaders etc) but they always retained the title warrior. Warriors could become so called Clan lords if they became very important within that clan and swore their allegiance for life. Such warriors often gained ownership of the boat, farm or business they managed. While it was still an "Olafson boat " for example. It belonged to the Clan Lord and he paid a portion of his profit to the clan. The Clan Lords first born was now entitled to inherit this boat or business (and could decide to leave the clan and find a new one. The oath ended with the death of the Clan Lord. In most cases the Clan Lord ordered his son and successor to remain in the clan while he was still alive. The clan had also the right to buy the boat or business back. In disputes a boat or any possession could be but on the line as part of a challenge and would go to whoever the victorious party was) In society terms the Warriors of Nilfeheim are a distinctive part of the Neo Viking culture . In terms of social standing they are right below the Clan chiefs and his direct descendants. Above the Free men and the Low men class. During the so called Pirate Years many Free Men and even captured prisoners from other worlds gained Warrior status. (the Low man class developed from the slaves and captured people of raided colonies) 1 Especially popular literature, films, comic books, stories and idealized images. Professor Ahmadabadd Nefret , historian andarcheologistt at the University of Oxford , England Earth considered one of the foremost authorities on the time period just after the Terran Ascent wrote an extensive paper on the Viking Movement and their exodus to planet Nilfeheim 1 He concludes that the Viking Movement that evolved into the Neo Viking culture of Nilfeheim is based on over 50% on historical inaccurate elements. The then famous Americanized super hero Thor , the comic book Prince Valiant , novels and entertainment films were chief among these sources. Historical time witness accounts of other societies describing the Vikings accounted for another big source. The Edda was the third element. Only about 10 % was drawn of archeological and historical accurate sources. 2 Anyone, male and female --> See The Female Warriors of Nilfeheim --> Sif Olafson 1. From Reenactment to Civilization © Dr. A. Nefret 5044 Oxford Press Category:Nilfeheim Society